Velvet and Green Riding Hoods and The Mischievous Kitsune
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Based off of the classic fairy tale but with a surprise twist during it. TenTen and Kin go on separate paths through the woods one day and each happen to meet Naruto a Kitsune who just so happens to be interested in getting to know each of them. NaruTen NaruKin Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Kin! You know we're not suppose to go that way." The brown haired girl with her hair in buns chastised her companion who rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up TenTen we're no longer children, tales by the bedside shouldn't scare you anymore. You know that if we keep going on that route both it'll be an hour before we get home, if we take the path through there we'll be there in half the time." The long black haired girl said to her shaking her head that she still believed in such nonsense. She had outgrown such tales.

The two girls, TenTen and Kin Tsuchi were at the crossroads of two paths, one was a straighter and more easy going path while the other was darker and had more forests to it. Ever since the two had been children that had been warned to never take the left path to always stick to the right side when heading back to their home. The left was quicker and a shortcut that would take them home in half the time it normally would but it was deemed dangerous as something was said to live there and the few hunters who went in there had sworn they discovered prints and markings of a animal that wasn't natural.

Having been told to never take it TenTen had obeyed the laws of the village elders but Kin on the other hand was always one to question just how wise they really were. She had ventured into it before on a dare for ten minutes and found nothing, so why should she believe there was something on this path?

"Honestly TenTen we're both sixteen now, don't you think you're a bit old for Fairy Tales?" Kin said to her as she never really believed the tales told to her by the others of their hometown, skeptical of it. She wore a green hood the same color as her outfit to go with her green shirt and pants. "C'mon let's get going." She said to her.

"No way, I ain't going that way." TenTen said her eyes narrowing in suspicion at the path. She wore a velvet hood to go with her white shirt and red pants she had on.

"Do you still look under your bed at night to make sure The Boogieman isn't there?" Kin asked her with a taunting smirk and TenTen glared at her. "Honestly TenTen the more you believe those tall tales the more foolish you look." She said to her. "I'll see you later." She said and started to walk going down the left path.

TenTen watched her go and went on the right path.

Kin walked through the crowded forest a smile on her face. "How ridiculous, I can't believe they still believe there's some sort of wild beast here." She said referring to those who lived in the town. "A load of baloney is all it is, there's no wild animals here. I'll make it back home in no time." She said full of confidence. She continued to walk as she knew she'd be home in no time.

As she did so and ventured deeper into the path she suddenly felt the air around her becoming closer. She looked around as the birds around stopped their chirping and some flew off. As she looked around she suddenly felt something and looked and swore she saw a person out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She called out showing no fear in her voice she looked around trying to see who it was she had seen. Most likely it was just a deer or something that startled her.

Suddenly as she looked around she felt herself back into something…or someone.

She whipped around and found herself face to face with a blond haired person

"Hi there." He said with a smile and she startled stumbled back and nearly tripped and fell. He looked on at her in amusement and snickered at her display.

"W-Who are you?" Kin said surprised to see him. Her eyes widened when she saw he had markings like whiskers on his cheeks and his eyes were like that of a fox and to her biggest surprise she saw.

"A tail!" She exclaimed as he had an orange tail sticking out of the pants he wore.

"I take it you've never seen a Kitsune before." He said to her with a smile looking on at her with his blue eyes. "You can call me Naruto Uzumaki or just Naruto." He said to her his smile friendly. "I live around here, don't get much company, certainly not cute girls like you."

Kin blushed at his comment. She had heard about Kitsunes, they were said to be mischievous creatures that was skilled with illusions and had the traits of both humans and foxes. He was mostly human in appearance but there was no denying the ears and tail he had. She never thought that one would have lived so close to here.

"I've seen you before haven't I? Mostly when I spy on the town and see what they are doing or if I have to sneak in and get some supplies when my food runs low. Your names Kin ain't it?" He asked her.

"Yeah my names Kin Tsuchi." She answered and had remembered a boy who looked just like him at random times but without the additional features in the town. He wore a white shirt that was partially unbuttoned and black crossed with red pants. His tail swished back and forth from behind.

"I've never thought I'd see a Kitsune before, certaintly not here." Kin said and feeling curious reached out and brushed his tail feeling its softness.

"Hey stop that! That tickles!" Naruto said with a grin to her and she smiled as well seeing how friendly he was. "You're the first person in nearly six months to come here in my part of the woods, and first girl in who knows how long." He said to her his arms folded across his chest.

"You must get lonely." Kin said to him feeling a bit bad that he was ostracized cause of his heritage.

"Nah, my kind isn't trusted amongst humans that much. Besides I have you now."

"What do you mean?" Kin asked not understanding what he just said

Naruto suddenly leaned his head towards her and sniffed her surprising Kin at what he just did. "Mmmm, you smell good." He said with a smile. "Delicious in fact." He mentioned as he opened his eyes and his tail was swishing back and forth as if excited.

"What are you doing?" She said feeling a bit freaked out at what he just did. He only smiled at her but she didn't like the look that he was giving her right now. The smile he had on his face showed his teeth and noticeable fangs were revealed and it had an almost hungry look as well, a look she would rather not see.

"I gotta go," She said preparing to leave when he grabbed her arm surprising her.

"C'mon stay a while, I don't bite." Naruto said to her a smile on his face.

The long haired girl was beginning to feel suspicious of him, what with the way his eyes had a hungry almost feral look to them. She quickly pulled away from him a look of distrust on her face. "I think I should leave now, goodbye" Kin said and turned and started to walk away. She had barely gotten a step when she felt her arm grab with a rather iron grip. "Huh?" She let out before she was turned around and the next thing she knew was Naruto's lips crashing against hers. Her eyes widened in shock at what just happened as he wrapped his arms around her holding her in place making sure she couldn't get away. The hood she wore fell off her head revealing her long black hair.

As Naruto held her he grinned as her struggling stopped as soon as it began and she melted like putty in his arms as he kissed her. Her mouth slowly opened allowing him access. His tongue flickered in and engaged her own as she began returning it. The Fox pulled away after a few moments a smile on his face as she stood there an entranced look in her eyes.

"Now then Kin," He said with a low growl that sounded like a purr. "Let's get started shall we?" He said and lowered her gently down to the ground and got on top of her.

Kin didn't say anything as she looked up at him a smile on her face as he caressed her cheek.

"I've been waiting a while for someone like you to come here as I've been getting impatient wondering if any of you would ever actually be foolish enough to come here alone with no one who could bother me. What luck you decided to come to me." He said to her desire in his voice. With a smile he began undressing her as she still smiled at him.

A short while later Naruto was relaxing against the tree Kin in his arms as she laid in his lap, her face being hidden as it was pressed against his shirt. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair smirking down at her as she was his.

His nose suddenly caught something and a grin broke out at it, a scent, another female scent it was not far from here. An idea quickly formed in his head and he licked his lips. Why have one after all, when he could have two?

TenTen having taken the long route stopped and sat on a large rock to rest for a moment, she wasn't that far now from home. About ten or fifteen more minutes at the most. "Maybe I should've went with Kin after all, my feet wouldn't be hating me right now." She said to herself as she rubbed her feet and put her shoes back on. "I am getting too old to believe in fairy tales after all."

"Nah, you're never too old to believe in that stuff." A voice said and she turned around and to her surprise seating on the opposite side of the rock a blond Kitsune.

"What the?!" TenTen shouted and startled fell off the rock and landed on the ground. The Kitsune raised an eyebrow in amusement at her antics as she scrambled to stand up. "You're a-"

"A Kitsune. You can call me Naruto Uzumaki." He finished with a smile at her as he stood up.

"Naruto?" TenTen repeated looking at him with distrust.

"What's your name? Isn't it rude not to give your name when someone gives you his."

"My names TenTen." She responded to him.

"TenTen, what no last name?" He asked with a smirk

"I don't give my last name to those I don't trust." She said with a frown.

"Fair enough."

"Have you seen another girl here, she has long black hair and has a hood like mine only green?" TenTen asked a part of her hoping he hadn't.

"No I haven't," Naruto said but smirked. "I do see an attractive young girl with her hair in buns with a velvet hood." He said and TenTen blushed at his comment. "What? No one's ever called complimented you before?" He asked her.

"I'm not usually complimented on my appearance by those who aren't human." She responded and took a step backwards.

"Leaving so soon?" Naruto asked with a frown. "But we just meet." He protested

"I need to go home." TenTen said and turned but to her surprise he appeared right in front of her.

"C'mon I promise you'll enjoy getting to know me." He said with a smile and walked towards her and she took a step backwards as he backed her up.

TenTen as she walked backwards against the trees noticed she was against a branch, she saw it and an idea formed in her head as she raised her hand and pressed it backwards. She smiled at Naruto who smirked at her and leaned forward and got ready to kiss her.

She let go of the branch and ducked under it as it swung and hit him in the face and he cried out and clutched his jaw. She took that opportunity to slip away from home and ran. Naruto rubbed his sore jaw and watched her go with a irritated growl.

He turned his head to the nearby trees and made a motion with his eyes and a figure in the shadows darted off.

TenTen ran and quickly turned her head around as she didn't see him chasing after her. It looked like he wasn't the type of guy to pursue. She'd be home in no time, the others of the town would hunt him down no doubt after she told them what had happened.

Suddenly she was tackled from behind and knocked down to the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and looked up and was surprised to see who had knocked her down.

"K-Kin?!" The bun haired girl shouted as he looked on in disbelief as she stared into the face of her friend but something had happened to her. Whisker like scars were on her face and her ears had been changed to resemble a fox's, a long black tail was sticking out of her pants as well. "W-What's happened to you!" She shouted at her friend and struggled to break free but her grip was too strong.

"Excellent," A voice said and the two turned their heads and saw Naruto walking towards them a smile on his face pleased that she had been quickly caught. "I see you've adapted quick Kin-chan." He said to her who smiled at him.

"What did you do to her!" She shouted at Naruto who walked towards the two.

"Nothing, I give you my word I didn't do anything bad to her. I just turned her into one of my own kind. She accepted it and is now part Fox like I am. She's a female Kitsune." Naruto explained to her and reached down and stroked Kin's fox like ears the black haired girl smiling at him. "Ain't that right Kin?" He asked.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She said with a smile and leaned her head over and nuzzled him affectionately and he kissed her on the forehead and her tail swished.

"I could use another person to keep me company, how you'd like to join me and be a kitsune as well?" He said and stroked TenTen's cheek.

"No way!" Tenten shouted her face changing into a mixture of disgust and anger. "Not in a million years you sicko! Turn her back now!" She shouted at him who grinned in amusement finding her outburst funny.

"Sorry, but the change is permanent, and as for the first, I don't take NO for an answer." Naruto said with a rather devious smirk.

Kin stood up suddenly her arms locking behind TenTen's as she held her in front of her.

"Kin listen to me! You got to fight it!" TenTen shouted at her who appeared not to be able to listen to her. The transformed long haired girl only had a smile on her face. "Kin please! Let go!" She shouted trying to break free but Kin gripped her arms tighter holding her in place.

The Fox boy cupped TenTen by the chin and looked her in the eye. "Relax, I promise this won't hurt you and that you will enjoy this." Naruto told her and lifted up her hood letting her hair be revealed and kissed her. TenTen squealed and tried to pull away but was unable too as Kin held her in place from as his lips came into contact with hers. TenTen tried to remove her mouth away from his but to no avail as he held her face in place making sure she couldn't get away.

TenTen let out muffled cries but slowly but surely they started to weaken and were being replaced as a long moan escaped her as he kissed her. Naruto pulled away and licked her lips loving her sweet taste, a different one from the enjoyable tangy taste that Kin possessed. He reached and undid the buns on her hair letting her brown hair hang out.

Taking hold of TenTen who Kin slid out of her arms he began to lay her down on the ground and stroked her cheek as she had the same look in her eyes that Kin had after he had kissed her.

"Kin go watch and make sure no comes this way, it won't be long till I'm done." He ordered the long haired girl who nodded and walk away to stand guard so no one would interfere.

"Now then," He said a husky tone in his voice fiddling with her outfit and undoing them as she had the same smile on her face. "Let's begin…"

Sometime later Naruto laid on his bed in his furnished cave that functioned as his home. With him each lying on his side was Kin and TenTen their heads nuzzled against his chest. Like Kin, TenTen also had been changed as well as whisker scar marks were now on her face and she had gained similar ears and a brown tail sticking out of her pants as well due to the transformation. The three tails of them were intertwined with each other. The two nuzzled against him as he had an arm wrapped around both of them and he kissed the two changed Fox Girls on the forehead enjoying the two's company. Their hoods they had worn had been hanged up on the wall.

The three Kitsunes laid there in each other's embrace as he started a new life with the changed girls

Kin and TenTen each kissed him on the cheek as the two loved their master and he loved them both as well. Smiling he kissed both of them back

"Now this is my idea of a Happy Ending." Naruto said with a smile as the Kitsune enjoyed the company of his two loving wives.

A/N: That's it for this story, I'd usual throw in a lemon showing how he changed them but with the way has been these past couple of months and cracking down on M rated stories I don't wanna risk it.


End file.
